Lunar moonall
by ninjakirby
Summary: Hi! Its me, evil_ruki, and this is my first fanfiction, lunar moonall! Its about this girl who learns she has powers, and theres an evil lady, (dun dun DUN) MS. SPROWL!!!


Evil_ruki: ^_^ HI! It is I, evil_ruki!!! So, dun flame the (dun dun.DUN) RUKI OF EVIL!!! And now, I know the 1st chapter sucks BADLY, but oh well, it will get better, ( hopefully. And now, what we've all been waiting for, lunar moonall. (My story isn't real, but pain is, and that's what you'll be feeling if you even DARE try to copy my storie. Oh yeah, because I'm all famous and stuff, I'm aloud to say it, I LOVE YOU MOMMY!!!! Oh yeah, alittle well ergh.a lot 'o' cusin'...)  
  
  
  
Lunar Moonall  
  
By: Evil_ruki  
  
Lunar stretched as she walked out of the creeky orphanage door. It was an average Saturday nothing special, lunar looked into the distance as a child, apparently a very greedy one, pushed her down, throwing his arms in the air excitedly. Then it struck lunar with a sweat drop, "Its Christmas isn't it? Crap." This would be the ninth Christmas she would'nt have gotten any thing, except laughter from smaller children, and the pointing. They would point and laugh at her for just looking blankly as the orphanage would slap her across the room. She always did. The more she bled the more they would laugh, and laugh, and laugh. Lunar nearly cried every time, but now she had gotten used to it. It was a tradition, (Not lunar's faveorite) and as Ms. Sprowl (I could'nt help it.) always said, "Something worth making is worth keeping, even our holiday traditions lunar!" Lunar shivered at the thought of her, kicking her, slapping her until she bled and nearly fainted. Lunar was 15, had green eyes, black hair(The deepest of the black, and about down to her chest, o0), a sleevless green t-shirt, dark baggy blue jeans, cresent green eyes, and a green banadana. (This is the part were ayomi578 is nice and does'nt mind that I'm using her color only this once because she's really nice and please don't get mad..) Lunar sighed as she approached the dining hall, as she spotted a cute little dog at the corner of her eye. Lunar smiled, that dog would save her time from Ms. Sprowl. "So whats you're name-" Lunar could'nt say anything else because something was making her run, into a dark corner of the orphanage. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!?! STOP IT!!!" Lunar screamed, hoping desperatly that the words would change everything and let her get free and.well actully she did'nt want to get abused by a lady who's last name rhymes with cow. "Lunar hawita, this is you're chance to become a 'someone' as you say. You're chance out of Ms. Cow's orphanage!" The dog said to lunar as lunar stared wide eyed. I MUST be crazy. "Excuse me, I'm very terribly sorry, how rude of me! Hi my name's Ruko, call me Ruko! ^_^" Suddenly the dog grew human arms, then human legs, and so on until she was a human! Lunar stared, "00 Whats going on?" The girl had black hair (About waste with), brown eyes, she was wearing a black tank top, and black pants (Which were'nt tight but were'nt baggy either. "Well, I've been looking you could say lunar! Geeze, this orphanage really does'nt like going into the public do they? ^-^ Well, that's WAY beside the point! I've got ya now!" Ruko smiled at a VERY confused lunar. "All I heard was Geeze, public, ya, and cheese." "I did'nt say cheese" "Oh." Lunar looked down as she looked up to ruko once again. "Well, anyways lunar, you would be put under group adoption, and I made up these fake I.D'S that I'm gonna say I croaked one and I'll leave you to me, understood?" Ruko smiled showing her teeth as lunar backed away "o0 you're a WIERDO!!! And plus, I kinda like it here!" "I was'nt born yesterday lunar, I know for a fact that they're planning to put you on the rack today. Come with me lunar, you know for yourself that you would be making the right choice! Please lunar, everyone needs you." Lunar looked curious but you could tell, by a glimmer of her eye she wanted to go with ruko. But, she maybe lieing, and Ms. Sprowl may not put her on the rack.but she would. And I bet she would let the kids take turns pulling the rack. But lunar whent back to being curious. "What do you mean by everyone needs me?" Ruko looked at lunar, and smiled a crooked smile. "Lunar, you're a chosen child. You are'nt from this planet, you're from nentonia. It's the planet of power, and once they ruled the planets," Ruko face whent dark "once long ago, there was a woman, who had a chosen child. A child of great power, strong enough to kill, to become evil lunar. But you were the most powerful of the all. You had the dark crystal. You are a warrior lunar hawita. But demonds, evil far beyond our powers want the dark crystal lunar. Lunar, if they get the crystal, all will be doomed. The dark crystal contains power, evil, but if you use it wisely, it will serve you well." Ruko had a cold look on her face as lunar had so many questions. She looked down, thinking about how this was a dream. But she blurted out quickely, "What about my mother? And fauther?" Ruko face twisted. "You're mother died, a few days after you were born. You're fauther, he had used her, and done away with her. He tried to kill you, but he found about the crystal, he decided to come back for you when you were older, and when the crystal would bloom. And the age is-" "Let me guess, -_- 15." "^_^ BINGO!!!" Lunar glared at ruko. "Why should I even go with you?" "I thought we already went through this. Well, also, you would get a room to you're self, and you'll get alittle money to buy clothes and stuff. And you'll be living in japan, toyko (I don't know how to spell it) to be exact! ^_^ we have our own chef! His name is T.J.!" Lunar quirked an eyebrow at ruko as ruko looked dumbfoundley at her. "Well what would I be doing?" "You would be killing off evil demond creatures planning to come and destroy earth. Most of them have like nick nacks for brains!" Lunar sighed heavily, "When do I start?" Ruko screamed excitedly as she jumped up and down and then did a victory dance (Supersaiyan_kidra and me do this at skool) and then she continued jumping up and down. Lunar smiled a half smile, but she did'nt mean too. I mean, she was going to die sometime soon, but if she died this way she would'nt have to see Ms. Cow's face (Sprowl if you prefer) before she died either.  
  
3 Hours Later....  
  
"^_^ I'M OUT!!!!!!!!" Lunar screamed as ruko smiled at her.  
  
And this begins our story.look out for lunar moonall's next chapter, coming when I get to it. and now credits..  
  
Thank you ayomi for letting me use green because I know I'm supposest to use black  
  
Thank you Supersaiyan_kidra for giving me the victory dance idea  
  
Thank you gameplayer509 for just being a great friend, (  
  
Author's Note-  
  
Review guys, ^-^ and please join our guild if you want to get news about lunar moonall and crap like that! 


End file.
